Sexuality Reality check
by Da NeKo81
Summary: Ever since being elimated from Total Drama Island, Noah and Cody have a lot of time to reflect on their sexuality and their feelings for each other. Can both boys come to term with the truth and admit their love for eachother? m/m NoahxCody
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this fanfic is a collaboration between me and my good friend aelitalyokowarrior47 for fun We hope you enjoy this fic We both hope it doesn't suck. Now for the disclaimers: This fanfic contains slash, which is male/male romance aka boy on boy, read gay. If Slash is not your cup of tea, then I suggest you find something else to read, cause honestly neither me or my friend want to hear your whining. Flames will be mocked openly please read and review!

Late one night at the the Playa des Losers A certain lazy know it all known as Noah sat in his

room, reading. Or at least he was trying to read. Noah's mind wasn't on his book. The truth of

the matter was Noah had his mind on someone a certain awkward, little geek known as Cody.

When Noah first came on Total Drama Island he had to admit, there was something about Cody

he couldn't quite put his finger on. Normally, Noah would have never thought to associate

himself with such a clueless wanna-be like Cody! Still, there was something about Cody's shy

smile and awkward attempts to be cool that Noah found cute.

'Wait! did I think that Cody was cute?' Noah thought to himself. 'I'm not gay!' I must be more

tired then I thought!' Noah put a bookmark in his book and placed it on the nearby nightstand.

He crawled into bed and shut off the lights and began to relax. But no matter how comfy the

bed was and how exhausted Noah felt, he could not get to sleep. Noah stared into the darkness

in a desperate attempt to get some sleep. His thoughts drifted back to that fateful night.

Ever since Noah had found himself kissing Cody's ear, the lazy genius had wondered about his

sexuality. For the longest time Noah had always believed himself to be straight. Sure, Noah had

dated a few girls once or twice, but he was never compelled to go out with a girl more than

once. He just assumed he never found the right girl. The few girls Noah had dated however, complained

that he was too sarcastic and egotistical. Plus, Noah was always too busy with his books and

RPGs and trying to become student body president to think about dating! Still, with all this

in Noah's life he never once considered that perhaps he wasn't straight, until He got on the

show, Total Drama Island and met him.

That chestnut-haired, over zealous, lost puppy, who was always trying desperately to get in

with the in-crowd. Yet every time he was turned away, he would just brush off the rejection,

as if it never existed and get right back in the saddle. He stopped his train of thought to

consider that maybe all these awkward attempts to get in with the in crowd were nothing more

than mere devices he used to conceal his sexuality. Noah was getting some pretty strong

vibes that Cody knew damn good and well that he was gay. But he would never admit it unless

the right guy came along and made the first move. Then, Noah moved onto another possibility:

Cody thought that if he kept up the act long enough, and kept trying to get girls, then he

would eventually become straight, fit in, and be happy. He also considered that the scream

Cody let out when Noah kissed his ear was also part of the act he was forever putting on.

That tore it! Noah got out of bed, went over to the desk in the corner of the room, turned

on the desk lamp, and took out a pad of paper and pen that was in the drawer. He didn't

want to break the ice any other way than writing a confession letter to Cody. Love letters

weren't Noah's thing, and he couldn't conjour up the right words to say to him in person, so

to Noah, this was the next best was the only way to end these brain-wracking thoughts

once and for all. He remembered reading in a book once that it's better to know, and have

rejection and/or humiliation be the worst cast scenario, cause things can blow over with time.

But if you have curiosity yanking at your brain constantly, that will never end and could

annoy the hell out of you for the rest of your life! Noah got started.

Cody,

I'm going to tell you something that's been

annoying the hell out of me since I came to

this mediocre hell-hole. Since we don't

even have the same zip or area code, it doesn't

matter in the slightest if I'm wrong about what

I'm about to say. I refuse to live in curiosity

for the rest of my life. The fact of the matter is

I Think I like you. No, more than just 'like' I think I love you. I want to get to know you more and

eventually become more than just friends, in time. This may sound strange, but I've been

getting vibes since day one that you're not straight. I believe It was

because of your pathetic attempts to get girls and become the

center of attention. I seriously think we're both deceiving

ourselves if we don't come to terms with the truth.

You're putting on a 24-7 act and so am I. Your annoying,

meek, and awkward little boy disposition is what drew my

attention you, when I first saw you. This isn't a love letter

by the way. It's my way of ending these racing thoughts once

and for all without the camera guys possibly finding out if I

told you this in person. If in fact, I'm wrong about my

theory, and I don't believe I am, cause it's so obvious, then

don't respond to this at all. I won't give a damn and I'll

move on, cause I'm not some retarded stalker, who has nothing

better to do with their life. If you're going to respond to this

in any way, shape, or form, do it before the show ends.

Noah.

It was 2am when Noah found the courage to sneak over to Cody's door and slide the

letter underneath. When he got back to his suite, he was out like a light.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you who may have been waiting nearly 2 years for this story to update, I'm saddened to announce that you may never see one. This story was a collaboration between me and a friend of mine, but nearly a year ago she and I had a falling out, and are no longer friends. That fact and real life has put finishing this story low on my priority list. I have had writers block on this fic, but if anyone wants to be my muse or even adopt this story and finish it you're welcome to do so. I may just flat out delete this story outright. Sorry for those who were expecting an another chapter to this story . DA Neko 81 out!


End file.
